


Tangible Benefits

by Catminty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catminty/pseuds/Catminty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron ponders the values of bonding. His thoughts get a bit derailed by a sexy little seeker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangible Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mini-fill for the following kink request. Quick and dirty (puns), but still a fill!
> 
> http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/11776.html?thread=13807360#t13807360

There were bonuses to this type of thing. Megatron groaned, sinking deeper into the oil bath. Useful things, like knowing where his traitorous second-in-command was at any given time. And having a mech he can trust at his back. Or at his front. Following his sinking frame, Thundercracker braced his hands on the flared armor plates still above the bubbling oil. Never once did the seeker's tight, slick valve get dislodged. Rather, the blue jet moved fluidly through the adjustment with a hip roll that sank their conjoined equipment beneath the surface. They both sigh in appreciation. 

Yes. There were benefits to their...arrangement. Tangible benefits. Megatron traced a taloned fingertip along the folded edges of one wing. It fluttered under the attention, and a light tint of heat radiated beneath coy optics.

Thundercracker knew how to show respect for a mech of true power, unlike other certain seekers that need not be mentioned. Pressing forward, the blue beauty riding his spike slid their slickened chestplates together. The attraction was mutual on Cybertron. On Earth, lust brought them together more often than not. Those shy optics gained a sharp glint between one gyration and the next, a look he knew far too well. Thundercracker's fingers traced Megatron's jaw slowly, sensually, then he brushed their lips together in a whisper of a caress. Megatron's spike went rigid. 

Of course, Thundercracker had a disobedient streak of his own. All seekers did, apparently. Megatron growled in warning, but the sound was weak and without any real backing. Decepticons did not show such intimacy. A smirk lifted pale blue lips. Thundercracker pressed forward on a downward thrust, swallowing Megatron's moan. Their lips slid together at an unhurried pace, mapping out the cracks and scars each bore. A quick, sharp nip to his lips took the warlord by surprise. The daring seeker plunged forward, intertwining their glossa together with a passion. Troublesome seeker. 

Though, rules were meant to be broken. Megatron slid his hands up the thin, shapely sides and thumbed the gleaming chestplate. It split almost instantly with a shudder and a needy whine. Yes. Megatron broke from the kiss and growled softly. Thundercracker's lips continued to pepper his jaw and he rode the turgid spike with growing need. The coils of overload began winding behind the ex-gladiator's spike. 

The first rule he would break would be the one prohibiting bonding. The warlord couldn't wait to see the look on his traitorous second's face. When their sparks made contact, bliss overrode all sensations. Except for the scant moment of sheer glee when a certain idiot's indignation flared on the other side of his future mate's bond. That was the sweetest of victories.


End file.
